My gift from me to you
by Dash24zappshift
Summary: Eli and Maki both love one girl..Nico but didn't know that they love the same girl...How will things work out?... Eli x Nico x Maki (sorry if my grammar sucks D:) (Also did you like the photo :D)
1. Cleaning Duty

**D24ZP: hey guys did ya miss me?! (guess not :'( ) ok soo this is really short cause i got nothing to do after doing those horrible math problems X_X so I hope you enjoy this short piece of crap story :D**

* * *

><p>After practice the girls are preparing to go home when suddenly...<p>

"Okay guys cleaning duty" Said Umi

"Oh no!"Said the shocked honoka

"Nya?!" Rin said clueless (and yes very clueless :D)

"Oh your right" said Eri

"and tell me again why do we need to clean?!" Said Nico

"Cause we need to maintain our club room clean ,Remember?!" Said Maki Annoyed

"hmmm... nope I don't really remember"

"Such a slacker" maki whispered unfortunately Nico heard it

"What did you said, you.. you b-b-book slacker"

"What the hell are you talking about I'm not that one who is the slacker, you are"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am NOT"

"ARE T-"

"STOOOOOOOPPP!" Yelled the irritated Eri

"Well since you too are Arguing again why don't you too be the cleaners then?" Nozomi said calmly

"What you've got to be kidding me,clean with this slacker, Hey stop copying me!" They both said loudly

"Rin agrees nya, come on Kayo-chin lets go" Rin said while grabbing Hanayo's hand

"umm right" Hanayo said blushing

After they left the clubroom the others are leaving too

"Good luck on your cleaning duty guys" Honoka said while grabbing kotori's and Umi's hands

"Lets go get some burgers on the way guys" she smiled at them

"Okay then honoka-chan" Kotori said

"No way were on a diet" Umi said

"Please" Kotori and honoka said while doing the puppy dog eyes

"n-n-no"

"please?"

"n-n-no!"

"please?"

"f-f-fine, but only one burger okay?"

"Yay"

After that they left the club room too

"Well Lets then lets go too Nozomi" Eri said

"Okay then Eri-chi"

"R-r-right" she then walked out the club room then followed by nozomi

* * *

><p>After the other members were gone Nico and Maki started cleaning but still glaring at each other non-stop<p>

'Why am I stuck with this Miss-know-it-all, but the more I stare at her I just realized that her purple eyes are so- WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT urgh stupid Nico' nico thought to herself

'I can't believe it! Why am I stuck with this slacker, ugh but she is cute when she is all seriou- WAIT WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS GIRL I JUST SAID CUTE TO HER UGH FUDGE ME' Maki thought to herself also

'Why am I stuck with her' they both thought

After thinking about each other they just shrugged it of like nothing then continued cleaning

* * *

><p>The silence is making it more intense for the both tsunderes<p>

When Nico is about to wipe the table she didn't realized that there was a puddle of water beside the pail maki is using to mop the floor and unfortunately she ... you know SLIPPED

"woah!"Nico said

She was about to fell to her doom but Maki caught her just in time

"Are you alright?"Maki asked

"Yeah, t-t-thanks"Nico said while blushing

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine really"

"Okay then if you say so" Maki said while Helping Nico

"Why are you worried all of a sudden?"

"C-cause I'm worried you might get injured" Maki said while blushing

"Oh umm thanks"

"Y-yeah your welcome"

"Maki?"

"Hmm?"

"I- ugh never mind"

"Okay?"

After cleaning for an hour they decided to go home

"Uh Maki-chan"

"Yeah"

"I want to repay for what you did back there"

"What is it?"

"This"After Nico said that word she reached to Maki's cheek and kissed it

"I-uh" Maki said unsure to herself

"Thanks again, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Um right"

"Okay then bye"

"WAIT"

"huh?" Nico said

"That gift"

"Gift?"

"Yeah the kiss on the cheek"

"Yeah so what about it"

"I think that wasn't enough"

"Ehh?!" Nico said confused

"this is _**My gift from me to**_ **_you_**too" Maki said

Maki then leaned to Nico's lips then kissed her the kiss was so passionate that both of their bags fell then they parted

"umm that was nice" Maki said

"Yeah it is well thanks for the goodbye kiss maki-chan but I really need to go now so see you tomorrow okay?" Nico said while walking away

"Hey"

"Oh what now" Nico said

"Want me to walk with you home?"

"Umm yeah thanks that would be nice" Nico said while blushing

After that they walked home with the same thing on their minds 'You just don't know how i loved you'

Luckily before leaving they almost forgot their bags and at least Maki got both of their bags before leaving

* * *

><p><strong>D24ZP: and done soo.. did you like it? let me know if I have some mistakes okay? also you can PM me kk? this is also my advanced bday gift to my sister advance,happy bday sis<strong>

**Read and Review :D**


	2. My Fear

**D24ZP: Hey guys did you like the story?, hmm? yeah I hope you'll like this chapter, Okay? sorry if my grammar sucks and the story is short ok? thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own love live T_T**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: My fear<p>

When they got to Nico's house it suddenly became dark then it rained

"Great, What now?" Maki said while looking outside the window

"I-I don't know" Nico said a bit shivering

"What's the matter?, are you cold?"

"No, nothing nothing ahehehe"

"okay?"

_CRASH _

"KYAAA!" Nico shrieked

When Nico shrieked she hugged maki immediately

"N-nico?" Maki said while struggling

"NO, DON'T LET ME GO PLEASE" Nico said frightened

"Nico a-are you afraid of the thunder?"

"Y-y-NO no I'm not" Boasted nico

_CRASH_

_"Ahhh okay okay I'm I'm a-a-fraid"_

"hehe why are you afraid of such a little thunder?"

_CRASH!_

_*gulp*_

_"ngh M-maki" Nico shouted louder_

"ugh, fine"

After Maki said that she went to get her bag getting something

"M-maaki!" Nico winced

"coming coming" Maki said in a rush

When maki returned in her hand she was holding her phone and the other hand headphones

"W-wha-?"

"Just put them on, it will help I promise"

"O-o-okay"

When Nico put on the headphones, her tense became less and this made Maki happy

"Are you okay now?" Maki said

Nico didn't respond but laid on Maki's lap

"e-eh?!"

Nico breathed calmly and as a matter a fact she is sleeping

'Oh no she asleep right? ugh never mind I'm sure she'll wake up soon'

After she said that she laid down beside nico , after that she saw the way nico is sleeping

'Aww she's cute, maybe I should remove her pigtails'

When she thought about it she decided that she will untie Nico's pigtails

After she is done she placed the ribbons on top of the drawer and laid beside nico again

'Woah' Maki thought

She never knew Nico will look beautiful without her pigtails

'I never knew that she would be this pr..e..t..t..y' Maki mumbled then she slept

* * *

><p>"ughh" Maki groaned<p>

'Huh? Nico is gone hmm maybe she's downstairs' Maki thought then stood up and went downstairs

* * *

><p>When maki went downstairs she saw Nico cooking<p>

"Ahh" she smelled the delicious food Nico's cooking and admiring it

"Oh Maki-chan your awake" Nico said but also her hair is not tied into her usual twin tails

'Hmm maybe she forgot about to tie her hair?' Maki thought

'Oh thats right I was the one who untied her hair' she thought again

"Maki-chan!" Nico said

"W-what?"

"I was asking if you wanted eat"

"Umm yeah sure why not"

* * *

><p>While eating Maki and Nico were silent , Their not talking but they can hear their gulping, chewing effects<p>

"So..." Maki started

"Why are you not in your famous pigtails" Maki continued

"Hmm cause I got tired for tying my hair and besides I'm at home"

_Crash_

"hnghh" Nico said while holding her cup stiffly

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I just got startled y-yeah that's all"

"So.. when are you going home?" Nico said

"I don't know yet but the rain is not stopping"

"Y-y-you can stay here if you want my mom and my sisters are meeting up with dad so I'm just here"

"Don't you like going with your father?"

"I-I jus- I don't want talk about it" Nico grumbled

"okay then" Maki said curiously

* * *

><p>After they were done they went upstairs to watch a movie and pick clothes for Maki<p>

"Here" Nico said while handing the clothes

"Aren't your size is small so, how would I fit in these?"

"Ugh those aren't mine"

"Then whose is it?"

"I made it f-f-for y-you" Nico blushed

"W-w-why?" Maki also blushed as well

"J-j-just in case your staying over here"

"W-w-why did you expect me to stay here?"

"I-I-just get in and get dressed already" Nico said while blushing furiously and pushing maki to the bathroom

"W-wait, how did y-" But before Maki finished Nico slammed the door behind her and sighed

'So.. close too close' Nico thought

_While in the bathroom Maki thought 'why was she expecting me to stay here'_

_After Maki thought that they both have the same thoughts again __**'Why can't I just get over you'**_

* * *

><p><strong>D24ZP: I know it's very short okay ? So... how was it ? is it good chapter or bad? Let me know, Review, thank you and good bye :D<strong>

**Read and Review :D**

**(Sorry if I have mistakes D:)**


	3. Overnight

**D24ZP: hello guys am I slow on updates? also thank you MizuKageLink for the reviews (if the name is wrong soo very sorry =w=) Hope you enjoy this story :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own love live just me, myself and I :3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Overnight<p>

After Maki changed her clothes she went to the mirror near the sink and looked at herself ' Gosh this is so.. embarrassing' she blushed

Then she went out of the bathroom

"Maki what took...you..so...long" Nico's mouth gaped

"W-what?"

"wow i never knew it would fit on you"

"Yea- wait does it look good on me?"

"Yeah it does and the purple cloth matches your eyes" Nico smiles sweetly

"I umm thanks" Maki blushed instantly

"So... let's watch some movies then?"

"Sounds good"

"So.. and again what category?"

"Horror"

*gulp*

"Ugh any other category?"

"Romance?"

"OKAY" Nico blurted

* * *

><p>The title was 'In love with you'<p>

**_(A/N okay sorry for cutting in *or butting in* I'm just gonna say that the names I pick are not you people okay? so... don't be angry at me TT3TT)_**

_Aika was sitting in the Library silently crying __**(okay sorry for butting in again -_-' I'm just gonna say that the name 'AIKA' is pronounced as I as in I 'me' I..ka see simple as that :D)**_

_'Why don't he love me back' she cried silently_

_Then Frances,Zoe, Aengel and Julianna came bursting the door_

_"We heard what happened" her friends said in unison_

_"Guys leave me alone for a while okay?" Aika said sadly_

*sniff sniff* "w-why don't he love her back?! s-s-stupid" Nico said crying

"Geez, your crying over a movie?! what a cry baby" Maki said annoyed

"I-I need a _hug_"

"What?!"

"Please"

"No"

"P-please?" Nico said with pleadong eyes

"Fine"

"thanks"

Without wasting Nico hugged maki

* * *

><p>After the movie ended Maki watched the whole thing while Nico slept when she hugged Maki<p>

'Ugh Nico will be Nico' Maki said

After she thought that to herself she placed Nico beside her

'Hmm never knew I could be this thirsty' Maki thought

She was about to take her leave whne maki heard nico

"Maki please... don't leave me..." Nico mumbled

Maki blushed at this state, then shook it of then leaned beside nico and told her

"Okay Nico-chan I won't leave you" Maki said sweetly

But little did she know Nico smiled inside

Then both of them thought '**_Why are you doing_**** this?**' Then went to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>D24ZP: I KNOW IT'S VERY VERY SHORT but thats all i can think about TT3TT, so did you liked the story? Leave a review<strong>

**Read and review**

**Also some additionals:**

**Aika-means love song**

**Aengel? wrong spelling? no, it isn't i meant it to be that way**

**Zoe? yes, thats a name :D**

**Julianna? wrong spelling? sorry guys but no it isn't wrong**

**Frances- Means from france DUH?!**

**And the Movie? no, it isn't real I just made that up TT3TT (sry if its horrible)**

**Thats all bai bye**


	4. Detention

**D24ZP: Okay this may be short so don't comlpai okay?! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own love live T_T**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Detention<p>

Maki woke up early in the morning and groaned she tucked herself in bed then looked at the girl beside her then smiled ' cute' she thought then she pulled out her phone under her pillow to check the time and well unfortunately not what time she was expecting

"6:55!" she yelled

"Wh-what?" Nico groaned

"It's 6:55 idiot"

"What?!"

"Hurry get dressed then were heading out"

"But what about breakfast?!"

"Ugh forget about breakfast"

"Then were gonna have brunch then?"

"Brunch?!"

"Yeah, it's like _Breakfast+ Lunch= Brunch_ get it?"

"Yeah whatever lets go"

Then Maki grabbed Nico's hand and went out of the apartment

"Woah, slow down a bit maki" Nico said

"No time"

And when they reached school the only thought maki has is 'Were doomed'

Then they both went to their respective classrooms quietly to not disturb the class

They both tried to sneak in but unfortunately the teachers found them

"You Maki detention room NOW"

"You Nico detnetion room NOW"

'Great' they both thought

What both of them didn't know that both of them are going to the detention room

* * *

><p>"Now since both of you are late, you two will have to stay in this room until Break time" The teacher said strictly<p>

"And now surely you know the punishment if being late now do you" the other teacher said while smiling slyly

"You two will have to do is to ... CLEAN THE CAFETERIA AND THE BATHROOM for today"

"WHat ?!"

"Okay, now enjoy this BORING place"

After the teachers said that they left the room

'Wow this is really the BEST DAY EVER' They both thought

* * *

><p>It's been silent since the teachers left<p>

"So..." Nico started

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Maki suddenly said

"W-what? Me?"

"Yeah YOU"

"Wh-what did I do?"

"You made me watch that movie"

"W-what I didn't you stayed almost up all night watching that movie"

"W-well it's still your fault of making me watch it"

"Whatever"

"Hmph"

* * *

><p>Break time occurred all of the students are crowded inside the canteen then the muse were sitting at their table<p>

"Hey Maki-chan where were you? we've been waiting for you outside your house but not until your mother told us your not here then I thought you were ahead of but you weren't here what happened? Rin said

"Yeah even Nico-chi wasn't in class, why?"

"W-we were uhh at the detention center" Nico said half-annoyed

"Then were gonna clean the cafeteria and the bathroom today"

"Hehe looks like that a double cleaning duty" Honoka laughed

Then both tsunderes shot her a death glare

"Ahh I mean, man that's uhh tough" Honoka laughed timidly

"UGH" they both said

Then both of them thought '_**This is your**_**_fault_**'

* * *

><p><strong>D24ZP: I know it's really short you can complain T_T, cause I need to sleep come on people everybody needs to sleep :3<strong>

**Also I'm just gonna answer the um reviews I wanted to eply :3 **

**MizuKageLink: so that's the meaning of your name, AWESOME :D**

**Lunarsaber12: Aww thanks for the compliment, I don't know what doujin it is :3 I just thought of that cause it suits her :3**

**Guest: Thanks, and I hope I will continue in the future :D**

**kuro: Thanks I appreciate it and your welcome :D**

**Read and review :D**


	5. Jealousy

**D24ZP: Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you for those who supported me and reviewed to this story :D and I'll try to make my stories longer than usual **

**Disclaimer: I don't own love live, it's just so sad cause everybody really wanted to own love live**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Jealousy<p>

After dismissal time all of the students are going home but not for the muse

"Maki!" Nico shouted

"Maki, where are you?, we need to clean remember" she shouted again

'Hmm maybe she's in the music room'

* * *

><p><em>In the music room~<em>

Sigh

'Maybe I could play the piano for awhile' Maki thought

When Maki played the piano little did she know someone was watching her

After Maki played she heard someone is clapping vigorously

"Amazing,Amazing as always Maki-chan" The voice said

"Uhh thanks Honoka-chan" Maki-chan

Then Honoka hugged Maki-chan

"Eh?!" Maki said surprised

"Thanks for making good songs Maki-chan" Honoka said happily

Then they heard the door slammed closed by someone

"Nico" Maki said

She then let go of honoka's hugged then ran after Nico

* * *

><p>When Nico checked the Music room she didn't want what she is expecting<p>

'Honoka hugged Maki' Nico thought angrily

She ran and ran until she has no energy left, she left the school without her bag

She got so angry that she forgot her bag

'Oh shit I forgot about my bag, never mind that I need to run'

She pass by the shrine and sat by the stairs, she zoned out and thought about the times when they were fighting

She smiled at the thought she has when they were fighting

'I guess I'm not the one to her and I mean who would not want Maki she is very beautiful, humble, sometimes a tsundere and... Wait now I'm thinking about her? Great'

The sun is about to set then she decided to go home and forgot about everything what happened today

'I'll just deal with the punishment again tomorrow' Nico thought

She stood up then went home

"I'm home" Nico said

"Welcome back Nico" Nico's mother said

She then went straight to her room then plopped into her bed

'I guess I'll take a nap' Nico thought

But before she went to take a nap her mother called out to her

"Nico you _girlfriend _here" Nico's mother teased

"Girlfriend?!"

Nico then went down stairs then she saw the girl what she was not expecting

'Maki' Nico thought

'_**Why are you**_ _**here**_** ' **Nico thought

* * *

><p><strong>D24ZP: So... yeah it's short again =w= I'm very sorry but I'm doing this the other way around<strong>

**If you don't like it then buzz of chupi, chupi**

**And then the reviews:**

**lunarsaber12: Yeah Nico dosen't care about detention and here you go this is not about talking about detention :3 I'm making the story more intense so there is more umm you know :3 and sorry there is no fluff and the next chapter they will be having some alone time :3 in Nico's room~**

**macytheotaku: Thank and I hope you enjoy this chapter to :D**

**Read and review :3**


	6. Sorting out

**D24ZP: Hey guys I just checked the votes (not closed) and I thought nobody vote but there is one *spotlight effects* I would like to thank him or her who voted and for those who didn't receive any news about this pls. check my other story "the ones I love" :D**

**And I would like to thank those who supported me :D**

**Oh and One more thing I would like you to check out this story "Stockholm, 1993" It was made by retreatist (sorry if the spelling is wrong) I really like the story It made me cry for real! T_T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own love live T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Sorting out<strong>

Maki went up to Nico's room after Nico almost ready to breakdown and also apologizes to Nico's mom for barging in

"Umm Nico" Maki called out

"Go away"

"Hey open up Nico please?"

"NO!"

"Hey you left me cleaning the school cafeteria and bathroom all by myself and now you won't let me in?! Open the door to make it even"

"I don't care (I love it XD)"

"Aww come on Please?"

"Get out!"

"What did I do anyways?"

"I-I ugh cau- I" Nico baffled

"Just let me in and we'll sort this out"

"F-fine"

Then Nico opened the door and Maki saw the eyes of Nico they were full of sadness and Disappointed eyes

"Okay now since your here IN MY ROOM I make the rules"

"What?!"

"Wanna go out again?"

"No"

"Good"

Then Nico shut the door

"Now" Nico said seductively

She then walk towards Maki who is blushing furiously

"Why" She said first while sitting on Maki's lap

"Are you hugging honoka?"

"I-I didn't hugged her she hugged me because she is thanking me" Maki said Truthfully

"Hmm is that so?"

"Y-yeah"

"Oh good"

Nico reached in towards Maki

Maki closed her eyes preparing what she will face

Nico Kissed Maki on the cheek

"that's for telling me the truth maki-chan" Nico said sweetly

"W-wha-what?"

"Heh got you didn't ya?"

"Okay that was a good prank you win fine"

"but still I don't want you and honoka to get close okay?!"

"Fine"

Maki thought ' Man that was oh i don't know UNFAIR! oh you will get my revenge Nico'

While Maki is thinking her thoughts out Nico hugged Maki

"Did you think I'm unfair?" Nico said

"W-well yeah cause you really got me"

"heh that's nico your talking about" Nico giggled after that

"Don't worry you will get this for a change" Nico said

Nico kissed Maki again but not on the cheek but on the lips

"That's a goodbye kiss"

"Uhh okay, then"

"Let's go"

"Where?"

"Your home duh?!"

"Now your taking me home"

"Hehe yeah but were doing this Nico's style"

"Okay then"

But before leaving the room they both thought _**' Your just that perfect'**_the they left

* * *

><p><strong>D24ZP: I know I know it's short cause I just got home ugh my legs are killing me T_T and I need to do my faqing assignments T_T so... leaving that topic <strong>

**DON'T FORGET THE POLL okay? I'll be reminding you every chapter**

**So... the reviews:**

**lunarsaber12: So.. yeah I changed the story around and I will not drop the detention stuff just yet :3 you will know on the following chapters hehe**

**MizuKageLink: Okay i will give you a hint "Crush" there that's why Nico's mom Didn't give a damn about the word Girlfriend XD**

**Read and review :D**


	7. Dream

**D24ZP: Hey guys It's umm nevermind on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own love live T_T**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Dream<p>

After they left Nico's apartment it began to rain

"Ugh rain rain rain it always rains" Nico complained

"Let's just hurry up okay?"

"Fine"

Then they used the umbrella they have to avoid getting wet

"This umbrella is too small for us to fit in" Nico said

"You take the umbrella instead"

"N-"

Before nico can finish her sentence the umbrella was blown away

"Great"

"Sorry"

"Let's just hurry up"

The girls came running fast and ran into some blocks then they saw Maki's house and dry themselves inside Maki's house

"That was fast" Nico said

"Yeah"

*sneeze*

"You okay?" Maki asked

"Yeah it's just a sudden sneeze"

_Crash_

"Kyaa!" then Nico hugged Maki immediately

"Mou Nico-chan" Maki groaned while struggling

"Sorry" Nico said while releasing Maki

"Let's go to my room, since my parents are not here"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>At Maki's room~<p>

"Maki-chan"

"What?"

"Umm about the cleaning stuff I'm sor-" Nico was cut of by a kiss

"Don't talk" Maki whispered in Nico's ear making her shiver

"But wh-" She was kissed again

"I told you don't talk"

Then Maki pinned Nico on her bed then she kissed Nico after tha-

* * *

><p>RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG<p>

Nico groaned again

'Oh hell what a dream' Nico thought to her self

Then she took her phone and look at the time

5:30 am

'Ugh to early' Nico thought again

'But I guess I need to prepare since I can't go back to sleep'

* * *

><p>After changing into her uniform she let her hair down for awhile cause it's still cold then she ate some bread then left<p>

'Hmm maybe i should get my umbrella' then she remembered

'Oh yeah it was blown away, great, never mind I think it's not gonna rain anyway'

Then she left the apartment and went straight to school

* * *

><p>When She went to school she was expecting no one to be at school since it's only 6:00<p>

And that girl is someone she is not expecting though

_**'Why are you here?!'**_they both thought

* * *

><p><strong>D24ZP: I'm soooooo very sorry That it's so very faqing short cause it's almost 11 come on guys I still need to wake up at 4:00 -_- so... yeah an also the reviews<strong>

**lunarsaber12: I was just getting to that detention part after this chapter :3 and thanks for enjoying my fic :3**

**Whoknows: ikr? XD and here is a chapter for you :3**

**Also a request that w-MuSiClOvEr-w wanted please check her new fic "Life would SUCK without you" PLEASE check it out **

**ALSO THE POLL I'M GONNA REMIND YOU GUYS EVERYDAY ABOUT IT :3**

**Read and Review**


	8. Coincidence

**D24ZP: Hello guys :D I almost forgot to say sorry about my wrong grammars **

**ALSO THE POLL GUYS :D omg almost there! *singing***

**I would like to thanks the ones who FRF:**

**Favorite**

**Reviewed **

**and Followed**

**Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love live T_T fun fact : EVERYBODY WANTS OWN IT :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Coincidence<p>

Nico was surprised because that girl was no other than...

"Maki" Nico whispered to herself

"Nico-chan, what are you doing here this early?" Maki asked

"I was just planning to walk around school for awhile" She lied

"Hmm?" Maki looked unconvinced cause she knew Nico

"Okay, okay I can't sleep and just decided to go to school this early" Nico then told her the truth

"You know we do have to clean later right?, so don't you dare go home just yet, okay?" Maki reminded Nico

"Alright" Nico replied

* * *

><p>Inside the school~<p>

"So what are you doing here anyways, Maki?" Nico asked

"I planned to go to the music room"

"Again?"

"Yeah"

'Cause I got a feeling that you will be here to' Maki thought happily

"Why can't you just use your piano at home?"

"I wanted to p-play here" Maki replied and hoped that excuse will work on Nico

"Hmm?, What the hell?! that's your explanation?"

"Yup" Maki said in relief

"What a chooser" Nico said

"Whatever"

* * *

><p>Starting of class~<p>

"Maki Nishikino and Nico Yazawa please proceed to the detention room now" The loud speaker boomed

'Great what now' they both thought as they exited their respective class room

* * *

><p>Detention room~<p>

"Can you both explain why didn't you clean yesterday?" The teacher asked

"But I thought you said you cleaned yesterday?!" Nico said to Maki

"I umm"

"Man, You lied so you could go in my room don't you?"

"Okay that's enough so you both meant that you didn't cleaned yesterday?" the teacher asked

"Umm yes"thwy both answered the teacher

"Now that's DOUBLE CLEANING for you two" The teacher said

"Yes, sensei" they both said

"okay you are now dismissed"

Then they went back to their respective class rooms

'Ugh this is all your fault' Nico thought

'This is all her fault for not helping' Maki thought

* * *

><p>Break time ~<p>

"Man today's bread is so delicious" Honoka said that for the tenth time

"Ugh stop eating that your gonna get fat" Umi said while trying to snatch the bread

"Now Umi-chan,can't you be at least be thankful that I'm eating bread?" Honoka teased

"Thankful? No I'm not that thankful, now give me that"Umi replied while trying to snatch the bread again

"Now, now Umi-chan don't you think that's enough for today?" Kotori asked

"But honoka is eating bread"

"Don't worry I think honoka can control her hunger for eating bread, right honoka-chan?"

"Yup you can count on me Umi-chan" Honoka said smiling bashfully

"This is hopeless" Umi face palmed

* * *

><p>At the club room after dismissal~<p>

"Okay, bye guys see you all tomorrow" Honoka said cheerfully and leaving while Umi and Kotori following her

"Let's go to Kayo-chin" Rin said

"Okay then Rin-chan" Hanayo replied

Then they left too

"I think we should go too" Nozomi said

"Are you guys coming?"Eri asked

"Uhh yeah maybe later since we got cleaning duty again" Maki replied

"The detention huh?"

"Yeah" Nico answered

"Umm.. Nico-chan" Eri said

"Yeah?"

"Do you got a minute?"

"Sure"

Then they went out the club room

'Why did she need Nico for?, Never mind it's none of my business ' Maki thought

"I better get going, I need to meet up with my aunt" Nozomi said

"Okay then bye"

"Bye"

Then Nozomi left

After that Nico came in

'Finally' Maki thought

"So what did Eri and you talked about?"

"No big deal"

"Okay then" Maki said but deep down inside there's something Nico is not telling her the truth

"Can't believe it" Nico whispered to herself

"Can't believe what?"

"T-that we are cleaning again" Nico lied

"I know Let's make it quick" Maki replied

"Okay"

* * *

><p><strong>D24ZP: I know it's short yeah but so... how was it I made this during class XD Did you enjoyed it? :D Please let me know<strong>

**AND THE POLL GUYS !**

**Remember the poll will be closed soon **

**Read and Review also:**

**Lunarsaber12: Yeah I know and I hope I can sleep to *yawns* I almost slept in class ^_^ :D and I hope you enjoyed it too~**


	9. Locked

**D24ZP: Sorry if I didn't update the last few days I was just to busy T_T also this is short also sorry about that I just made this at class again~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own love live T-T**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 : Locked<p>

Student Council~

Nico is wiping the table while Maki is sweeping

"Tell me again why do we have to clean the student council room?" Nico asked

"Cause we got double cleaning duty and the teacher told us to do so" Maki replied

"Well I still don't get it, Why do we have to follow teachers?, just because they are older than us doesn't mean we have to follow them right?"

"That's a hard question to answer you know, but why don't you ask the teachers instead?" A sly grin was plastered to Maki's face

"Uhh never mind"

* * *

><p>Night time~<p>

"Done" Maki said to herself

'Hmm where's nico and the mop?' she thought

Then suddenly the light went out

"Eep" Maki said while hiding under the table

"Maaki~"

'Oh no it's bloody Mary' she thought to herself

Then the figure ducked under the table

"BOO!"

"AHH" Maki yelled in surprise

"Got ya" Nico said

Nico opened the lights

"You should have seen the look on your face, too priceless hahaha" Nico laughed

"Grr!" Maki said

* * *

><p>Outside the student council room~<p>

"Hmm? ugh these kids doesen't know how to lock doors" The guard said

**(Note: the door at the student council room can only be pushed so... tough luck guys XD)**

Then the guard locked the student council door and turned of all the lights

* * *

><p>Inside again~<p>

"Grr! I'm gonna get you" Maki said

"Bleh, try and catch me" Nico replied

As they chased around the lights went off

"Come on, are you gonna scare me again?" Maki said

_CREAK_

"That wasn't me!" They both said in unison

_BANG_

"Ahh!" they hid under the table again

While under the table Nico hugged Maki

"What do you think you are doing?" Maki said

"Uhh Hugging you?"

"Don't be a scared you are the one who made this"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"DID NOT"

"DID TO-"

_TAP TAP TAP_

_*gulp*_

"Okay let's just take peek okay?!" Nico then said in defeat

They came out of their hiding spot and tried to look around

when it's clear they tried to open the door but unfortunately it's locked

"What the hell? Come one open you fucking door!" Nico said in anger

"Great we are stuck here aren't we" Maki said

"NO this cannot be (T_T)"

"Guess we are spending the night here"

"Ugh fine"

Nico turned around but because it's to dark she bumped into Maki and both fell down

Nico was on top and Maki is at the bottom

"Ugh you should w..a..t..ch out" Maki was almost lost at her words

She can see Nico's beautiful crimson eyes

Maki can't resist this but reached in and Kissed Nico

"Mak-"

Nico was about to say something but was cut of with a kiss

Nico kissed Maki back, after awhile they parted

"Well I umm sorry for kissing you" Nico blushed

"It's okay it's just an accident, right?"

"Yeah"

"Let's sleep the guard will open this door tomorrow morning"

"Okay then" Nico agreed

They spent their night together

But before they sleep both always have the same thoughts

_**'I don't know how you do it but I can't just resist you'**_Then they slept

* * *

><p><strong>D24ZP: I know it's short cause I'm very busy also I was about to post this yesterday but it's late and I need my sleep *yawns*<strong>

**Also the reviews :)**

**KidoTsubomi22: Lucky guess but you will find out at the next chapter**

**lunarsaber12: Yeah I update sometimes quick XD also ye you right about that maki ditched cleaning just to see Nico D'awww XD and Can be the out come :)**

**macytheotaku: hehe you will also find out at the next chapter :3 I know it's bad to ask this but do you have an account on youtube? :3**

**MizuKageLink: D'awww Thanks and the part that was "I don't care (I Love It)" It was on chapter 6 :3**

**kuro: Thanks :D Hope you will also like this chapter :D**

**Guest: and here's the result XD**

**Thank you also the poll guys :3 don't forget**

**Read and Review :D**


	10. OMAKE of chapter 9

**D24ZP: this is just an OMAKE so there will be fluff and such also this so! not part of the chapter this is just the revised version or ugh whatever but tell you what this was supposed to be chapter 8 but I thought that this is too much maybe the guys won't like it XD so I hope you liked the re-make of this chapter especially lunarsaber12 i guess you wanted some fluff so here you go :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own love live T_T (WHY! WHY?! T^T)**

* * *

><p>Sequel to Chapter 9 of "My gift from me to you"<p>

Student Council~

Nico is wiping the table while Maki is sweeping

"Tell me again why do we have to clean the student council room?" Nico asked

"Cause we got double cleaning duty and the teacher told us to do so" Maki replied

"Well I still don't get it, Why do we have to follow teachers?, just because they are older than us doesn't mean we have to follow them right?"

"That's a hard question to answer you know, but why don't you ask the teachers instead?" A sly grin was plastered to Maki's face

"Uhh never mind"

* * *

><p>Night time~<p>

"Done" Maki said to herself

'Hmm where's nico and the mop?' she thought

Then suddenly the light went out

"Eep" Maki said while hiding under the table

"Maaki~"

'Oh no it's bloody Mary' she thought to herself

Then the figure ducked under the table

"BOO!"

"AHH" Maki yelled in surprise

"Got ya" Nico said

Nico opened the lights

"You should have seen the look on your face, too priceless hahaha" Nico laughed

"Grr!" Maki said

* * *

><p>Outside the student council room~<p>

"Hmm? ugh these kids doesen't know how to lock doors" The guard said

**(Note: the door at the student council room can only be pushed so... tough luck guys XD)**

Then the guard locked the student council door and turned of all the lights

* * *

><p>Inside again~ <strong>(This is the part XD if you don't like kissing and something with more kissing please stand back and I WARNED YOU)<strong>

The lights went out

It was so sudden that maki could not see a thing

"I am still gonna get you ev-" Before maki finished her sentence she accidentally tripped and fell down with Nico since Nico is just in front of her

"Ugh get off m-" Nico was cut off because maki couldn't resist herself kissing Nico

She doesn't want to release her she wants Nico all to herself

They kissed longer than they thought but they parted since they need to breathe

"Maki-chan" nico started

"I didn't do it, umm let's just go home" Maki quickly said but before she could reach the door Nico said something

"Since the door is locked and we can't go out were gonna stay here for awhile~" Nico said

"Hey since wh- oh no" Maki tried to open the door she pushed and pushed but nothing works

'God damn you fucking door' Maki cursed

"heh" Nico said walking slowly and trapping Maki in a corner

"Hehehe Makii-chann~" Nico giggled and chuckled softly earning Maki a goosebumps

"Ahh" Maki tried to escape but she is earning kisses from Nico

Since Nico can't take it anymore she pinned Maki and Kissed her fiercely

This also make Maki moan

"That's right Maki-chan~" Nico teased

"Please teach me more Nico-chan" Maki pleaded

"Since I am too great for you I will be happy to but I have a condition" Nico said

"What is it?"

"You will never complain what will I teach you"

"Okay?"

"First of french kiss" Nico said

"Wh-" Maki was cut off again

They are kissing alright but this time they are using their tongues

"I guess we are having more fun?"

"Yes" Maki replied to Nico

"Then let's continue"

They spent their night teaching each other

* * *

><p><strong>D24ZP: So how was it? good or Bad? Let me know and I will try to improve my writing <strong>

**Of course the comments:**

**lunarsaber12: Here you go a more detailed one but not really and maybe I will continue but maybe I'll add twist :3**

**macytheotaku: OMG you are the one making those Male versions of muse?! man if you are man am i so glad to meet you and for who ever read this check out macytheotaku's channel :D**

Read and review


	11. Meeting you for the first time

**D24ZP: hey guys this is the 10th chapter and I hope you will like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own love live T^T**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: First time we met<p>

"Looks like someone is sleeping here" The voice said with a hint of jealousy

"Why are you always with her?"

"I thought...your gonna be with me while Nozomi's away for awhile" The girl said with a blonde hair and tied up with a high ponytail

* * *

><p><strong><em> FLASHBACK<em>**

_Drop...Drop...Drop..._

_It was raining, the rain is not too hard also not too light it's just right_

_Inside the school there is a girl with a black raven colored hair with her hair tied up into a pigtails and wearing her uniform with a red with blue striped bow tie_

_She is sending flyers to someone who wanted to join her club. No one really joined her club her classmates and schoolmates have been ignoring her a lot. She thought that no one will ever join her club but she told herself that never lose she will find someone who will join her club._

_"Ugh this is hopeless" Nico thought to herself_

_"People in this school ignored me AHH ughh" She thought to herself more_

_"I need some fresh air" she finally told herself_

_CRASH_

_Nico stiffen her skin is having goosebumps her heart racing_

_"I meant fresh rain air"_

_Nico then put all her flyers in her bag carrying it with her umbrella. Nico walked so slow like her usual self. She was slowly walking but was stopped when a girl passed her and she saw her... crying? but at least she saw the other details of the girl even though she saw her in the corner of Nico's eyes. Now instead of walking she is slightly jogging._

_After that she finally reached her destination. She also thought to herself why is she following this girl ,is there something special about her?. She didn't even realize that she was blushing then realizing what she is doing she shook her head violently. She placed her bag beside the door to the rooftop and bringing her umbrella with her._

It was raining that what she saw first. Scanning her surroundings she saw the girl no umbrella, jacket or anything to cover her self from the weather they are having today. Nico walked towards the girl.

She could not find the right words but still have the courage to ask

"Umm why don't you have an umbrella in this weather were having today?"

"Leave me alone" Was the first response of the girl

"Why will I leave you alone in this weather?"

"Why are you here anyways?!"

"I am here... to..umm..I'm not that sure cause my body just react to it's own" Nico said truthfully

Nico looked at the girl she was wearing a red with blue stripe bow tie like hers this means they are in the same level

"Here" Nico said while tilting her umbrella to give the girl a cover so she will not have a cold

"Why, why are you doing this?" The girl suddenly asked

"Umm I-I am worried about you.." Nico said while blushing intensely

"Oh u-umm T-thank you" the girl stuttered

A long silence... but the drops of the rain can be heard

"Eli" The girl said

"Umm.. I beg your pardon"

"Eli, my name is Eli"

"Nice to meet you Eil-chan" Nico said with a sweet cute tone

"Uhh ahh right" Eli almost lost into Nico's eyes

_'What, What is this emotion I am feeling it felt like an arrow struck me wh-what is happening to me?!' Eli thought to herself _

While Eli is sorting her thoughts she didn't notice that Nico is beside her sitting.. **(Not totally sitting it's like bending your knees and sitting on them... do you get me ? ahh nevermind back to the story)**

"If you are still gonna stay here you can have my umbrella" Nico said

Eli was expecting Nico to leave already but instead Nico hugged Eli then she whispered to Eli's ear

"Make sure you don't catch a cold" then Nico started to leave but Eli grabbed Nico's hand and she embraced her

"Even though we just met... Can you please be with me for awhile?" Eli pleaded Nico

"Eli" Nico started

"It's okay if you don't want to" Eli said hardening the grip on Nico

"NO,NO *coughs* I mean no I will stay here with you" Nico said

"Thank you that's good to hear" Eli said

"So... why are you here anyways?"

"You see..." Eli started

After explaining and defining the problem Eli have they then decided to go back inside

"Thank you Nico"

"No problem Eli-chan"

Eli then grabbed Nico's hand and then her shoulders pulling Nico closer to her

'_Too close, too close!' Nico thought to herself_

Eli kissed Nico on the cheek making Nico blush

"Wh-what was that for?" Nico asked innocently

"I-uh It's a goodbye kiss" Eli tried to cover her lie

"hehe Oh silly Eli this..." Nico tiptoed trying to reache Eli and kissed for on the lips

"That is a goodbye kiss" Nico then giggled

"Umm right, goodbye Nico-chan"

* * *

><p>Back to reality~<p>

"You will pay someday...

Maki-chan"

* * *

><p><strong>D24ZP: So... how was it and yeah it is so faqing small XD I am having a disease called laziness and a heart failure XDD AND this is the twist (maybe)congratulations for those who guessed what Eli said to Nico on chapter 4? or 5 ? I don't know XD cause you will know after this chapter I hope<strong>

**LOLOLOL The reviews~:**

**macytheotaku: Oh okay then :3 I just used a lot of 'mans' in my reply to you XD AND I HOPE YOUR VIDEOS WILL GET POPULAR *fist pumps***

**lunarsaber12: Thank you I searched and searched high and low for this photo (LOL I'm just kidding)**

**Read and review**


	12. The wrong choice

**D24ZP: Look I am SO SORRY for not updating I am feeling sick lately and I cannot update for awhile also the internets jammed in the past few weeks and I am still feeling sick I am sneezing A LOT I can't stop it DX so anyways here's another cha- ACHOO! *sniff* sorry about that (OH GOD MY KEYBOARD!)**

**Dislamier: I don't own love live...ACHOO!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The Wrong choice<p>

Waking up in the most uncomfortable position Nico opened her eyes and felt someone or something is hugging her. Nico tried to struggle but the hug is getting tight everytime she struggles getting frustrated she tried one thing that gives her a sly grin plastered on her her hands on her target she tickled maki with all her might, this woke maki up instantly giggling at first then laughing hysterically.

"Wakey wakey Maki-chan~" Nico said teasing maki

"S...st...op it bwahahaa Im... .uup" Maki said between her laughs

Nico then stopped tickling Maki then Nico laughed

"Ahahahahaha Maki-chan is ticklish hahaha"

"Ha ha ha very funny" Maki said sarcastically

"Come on Maki lighten up a little"

"After what you did, no"

"Really now?"

"Yes"

Nico pouted then changed the topic

"Let's just go maybe the door is now open"

"Well I hope so cause I don't wanna be stuck with you again"

"Hmph maki-chan is bad, maybe she wants more tickling from nico-senpai eh~" Nico said while gesturing her hands as a sign

"Uh..uh.."

"That's what I thought (^_^)"

Both went to the door and tried pushing it slightly but not a single sign that the door can be opened

"Ugh why in the world does it have to be Nico who I am stuck with!" Maki thought

"That's odd the door must be open right now" Nico said

"Well sorry miss-know-it-all but your wrong" Maki replied and again sarcastically

"Look who's talking Ms. nerdy here is being nerdy again"

"Nerdy!, look ugly face just because that I am calling you names doesn't mean I am a fucking nerd" Maki fought back

"Grrrr! Look we need a way to get out of here not to argue out loud"

"R-right sorry" Maki said looking away ashamed

"Woah that sudden change of mood is just like her" Nico thought

"Want to try the window?" Nico suggested

"W-what?! Are you crazy?!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Were at the third floor of the school and you think it's alright?!"

"Umm yes?"

Maki face palmed

"Let's just try it okay?"

"Whatever your choice"

But deep inside maki is really,absolutely worried about Nico

Nico opened the window and looked down

"It isn't that far...I hope" Nico thought

Nico gulped and went outside the window and stepped on the rails of the windows,also holding the side railings of the window to support herself and her eyes averted back to maki and she begin to worry then she shook her head avoiding that feeling, her eyes then focused on the tree trying to position her self she then jumped and to hope she could at least get a hold of the tree but to her dismay she fell uncontrollably being forgetful about her focus she fell in to her doom (not literally she is just in a bad shape poor nico :( )

"Fuck" Nico thought

Her whole body aches, blood coming out of her body parts,she slowly losing consciousness but before blacking out she heard a voice full of agony calling out her name

_**"I'm sorry"**_Nico thought then she blacked out

* * *

><p>At the top~<p>

THUD

Maki heard a thud from the ground 'Oh no' Maki thought fear is creeping to her shoulders no her whole body of what she will fear most 'Don't tell me' Maki started

She run to the window to see Nico on the ground looking like a limp a pool of blood can be seen

'Holy mother of-' "NICO!" Maki tried to call for her but gave her no response

Maki tried to pull herself together trying to find a way to go to her Nico she thought of the door again

'Mmm' Maki thought really deep then it hit her she tried to pick up a chair then aimed it at the door

'For Nico' Maki thought then she run at full force hoping that the door will open fortunately the door opened but she is for sure that she will be doomed to the principal of what she has done to the door, without wasting another nickel of time she run at full speed to go immediately to Nico but suddenly she bumped into a person causing her to fall down and hit her butt

'Ugh ouch' Maki thought in agony

"Hey watch it wi- Maki?" The person said or shall we say Eli

"Eli-chan hurry we need help"

"What what happened?"

"It's Nico"

When Eli heard the name Nico she knew something was wrong she then acted quickly she pinned Maki on the wall gripping her tightly causing maki to squirm

"What did you do to her?!" Eli asked Maki rudely

"E-eli-chan w-"

"I said what did you do to her!"

"S-s-she fell"

"Wh-what?"

"She fell!"

Hearing the word 'fell' Eli then released Maki then asked gently

"W-why did she fell?"

"There is no time to lose I will explain to you after we get her to a hospital"

"R-right"

* * *

><p>Reaching to Nico's rescue immediately Maki dialed an ambulance<p>

'Oh my God Nico' They both thought

Ambulance came to them after a few min. bringing Nico inside the ambulance using a stretcher

Both then went to class after that and planned that to go to the hospital after class

* * *

><p><strong>D24ZP: And again it is small and you are gonna complain about a very short one I am sincerely sorry but I am still feeling sick and I need to study for my following exams this week wish me luck<strong>

**Also reviews~:**

**KidoTsubomi22: I am not saying that you are actually right but close enough thanks for reviewing**

**lunarsaber12: hahaha well we'll see about that :3**

**macytheotaku: Yeah it was, and thank you too I tried making it more detailed though but still thanks also thank you for making my request though (on youtube) thanks a lot I am waiting for my other request though thanks for everything**

**kuro: Aww thanks and of course I will update**

**Guest: Everything is cute on maki~**

**MousouMachine: Hahha IKR? they rule!**

**Read and review**


	13. You have got to be kidding me

**D24ZP: Hey guys *smiling cockily* my Exams are done and here is an update and I swear you are gonna torture me till I Die T_T **

**lunarsaber12: hehehe I won't betray the OTP NEVER in my whole life will I do that XD**

**Guest: Maybe she will know it after a few chapters or maybe this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LOVE LIVE!**

**D24ZP: Isn't it obvious? *sulking and drawing circles in a corner***

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: You have got to be kidding me<p>

Maki shot up from her position breathing heavily sweat can be felt from her skin

She then controlled her breathing and slapping herself for thinking such an intense dream

"Ugh what is that all about" She said to herself while looking at Nico who is sleeping peacefully which made Maki smile slightly. She moved her fingers and played with Nico's hair while looking at the clock

5:30 PM

"Just one hour and thirty-minutes left before class"

She looked back at Nico again sighing she carried Nico and put her on a chair, the student council's chair of course and getting another chair for her to sit on and positioned it beside Nico and exactly when Maki sat beside Nico, Nico's head landed on her Lap

_SIGH _

"This is just like her"

* * *

><p>Eli unlocked the student council door then closed the door after the scene she saw, tears are forming through her eyes she ran wiping her tears out of her eyes furiously little did she knew that she left something behind...<p>

* * *

><p>6:00 AM<p>

Nico woke up finding herself sleeping on someone's lap she looked up and saw who it was

"Hello sleepy head"

Nico shot up from her position but at the same time bumping her head hard on the table

"AHH FUCK THIS GOD DAMN TABLE FUCK IT HURTS" Nico yelled in pain and agony while clutching her head

"Well it's your fault for not being careful"

"THIS IS BULLSHIT AHH"

"Calm down Nico things will only make it worse"

Nico inhaled then exhaled heavily trying to calm herself down.. but it didn't give her any good

"Maki...it " Nico stuttered her words because of the pain

"Don't worry after we get out of here we'll treat it as soon as possible"

"O..okay" Nico pouted

"Let me see your bruise"

"No thank you"

"I thought you wanted it to be treated?"

"I do but I don't like it...right now"

"It won't hurt okay? trust me"

"Mou fine but make it quick"

Maki removed Nico's pigtails slowly

"OI, w-what are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh umm right"

Checking the bruise Maki thought that Nico is lucky that she didn't hit it that hard

"Well it's not that big"

"Well yeah but it damn hurts!"

"Don't over react okay? it's just a bruise"

"Yeah a DAMN bruise"

"Yeah whatever"

"Wanna check the door again?"

"You try it I am too tired to stand up and get the same results"

"Aww, come on Maki maybe it's open already?"

"With us not noticing it? Yeah what a brilliant plan"

"Hmph"

Nico just ignored what Maki just said then went straight to the door but fortunately it's...OPEN :D

"Huh? Hey maki it's open (O_o) for some reason?"

Nico pushed the door slightly,the door creaked loud enough to hear the sound through out the hall. Nico looked around her surroundings and something caught her eyes...A box? not just an ordinary box its a box that has a shape of a heart the heart shaped box is color pink with a ribbon tied up neatly it's simple...but curiosity crept into Nico's just opened the box with out hesitation and revealed..chocolates? okay that surprised Nico..

"Nico-chan what are you doing?"

That startled Nico she for got that Maki is still here so she just hid the box into her pockets of her blazer and pretended that nothing ever happens..

"N-nothing just looking outside to uhh see the hallway cause we are stuck inside the student council room for quite sometime :D"

"Rrright, well lets go then" Maki glanced at the clock to reveal the time.

6:00 AM

"Let's just go home and change clothes then we can go back here" Maki suggested

"R-right what a splendid idea" Nico smiled

Nico's smile earns Maki a blush to avoid that she just averted her eyes to where she cannot see Nico and not to even dare to blush in front of her

"Eh? Is Maki-chan avoiding me?"

"N-no am not j-just go home and change your clothes already!"

"Alright, alright...so see you later then?"

"Umm yeah see ya" with a chance to take she ran straight home

'Man she is always just shy when she's around me hehe' Nico thought

"Haa Maki maki maki" Nico said repeatedly

"Umm Nico?"

Nico stopped to her tracks and looked to where she heard the voice from..

"Eli? what are you doing here?"

"Umm nothing but have you seen any box around here?"

"Oh you mean the one with the heart shaped box?"

"Yeah..hey wait how did you know?"

"Here" Nico gleefully presented the box with a smile on her face."I found it during we went out of the student council room"

"O-oh is that so?"

"Yes"

Eli just hold both of Nico's hands and held it close to her heart

"W-well you see this box you have..it's actually yours..." Eli said while blushing

"Oh.. I ...umm...uh...didn't know that..thanks" Nico just reacted and hugged Eli off guard

_Sighs '_i hope this will last forever' Eli thought as she hugged Nico back

* * *

><p>Lets check on Maki-chan shall we? ✈✈✈ ~~<p>

After running for I don't know how many minutes Maki stopped for awhile to catch her breath...

"Maybe I shouldn't left her there" Maki thought anxiously

She glanced back to her school...✈✈✈

Giving one last glance she ran to her house and went to her room.

✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ After changing and taking a bath ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈

Maki looked herself in the mirror looking neat she smiled to herself then looked at the time..

6:30 AM

"Hmm it's too early"

After saying that word she just grabbed the calendar of hers and looked at the dates...

3 February 12, 2014, Wednesday3

"It's almost time...for Valentines day"

* * *

><p><strong>D24ZP: You know guys it's damn short...admit it<strong>

**Nico: well it's your fault that you didn't make it long bitch**

**D24ZP: Oh shut up asshole**

**Maki: Hey don't talk to nico-chan like that**

**D24ZP: Grr.. why are you taking her side maki-chan..**

**Eli: Cause you hurt my NICO**

**Maki: what do you mean your Nico she is MINE**

**D24ZP and Nico: Uhh guys...**

**Maki: I am sorry Eli but Nico is mine and NO one and I meant NO ONE will get her not even you**

**Eli: Oh I am sorry Maki but didn't you read the damn story..**

**D24ZP: Heeeeey (=3=)**

**Eli: you left Nico **

**Maki: I didn't meant to **

**D24ZP: Umm read and review *trying to stop Eli and Maki but was being ignored* (=3=)**


	14. The day before valentines day

**D24ZP: Hey guys...phew at least now Eli and Maki are not fighting am I right? *glares at them***

**Maki and Eli: hai -bruised up-**

**Nico: I can't believe you author-chan why did you hurt them?**

**D24ZP: for their own good**

**Nico: well you don't need to be that harsh *leaning towards Maki and Eli*...hmm you guys need to be careful next time...*grabbing a wet towel and wiping Maki's injuries***

**Maki: *blushing***

**D24ZP: let's leave them be...HONOKA!**

**Honoka (Disclaimer): the Author doesn't own LLSIP**

**D24ZP: T_T *crying in a corner***

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The day before valentines day<p>

✳ February 13, 2014 ✳ (OMG same number as the chapter O.o what a coincidence)

Maki wanted to do something for Nico..Today is Thursday..a day before valentines day is preparing for valentines that means...yes you are right no classes BUT they are in the school right now..WhAt?! you say? they are preparing for the event of course isn't it obvious? Maki and the first-years are preparing the food while the 2nd-years are preparing the scene or adding some furniture's to the court and if you are wondering,yes the event is held at the court and the 3rd-years,yes the funny one they are in charge of the decorations you might as well say that they are the same as the 2nd-years it may be the same but different tasks,right?.Eli will be in charge of the organization of the event they are having.

Nico is having a hard time at the decorations despite her height some of her classmates are mocking her and saying that she should be with the first-years but being Nico who doesn't want to be with you know whom always refuse to that idea of theirs.

"Hey Nico,why don't you stop doing that and help the first-years instead because you look like one also look at your height it might sound offensive but you need t- uggah"

Before Nico's classmate finish her sentence Nico got enough of this insult without her realizing she had punched the girl square in the stomach making her classmate or should I say her classmate Akira spat out BLOOD *DUN DUN DUN* (Pause for dramatic effect :D)

"NICO! stop!" Nico heard Eli's voice then everyone looked at her and I mean everyone even the teachers looked at her their expressions shocked,scared,and alarmed at this scene, Nico,being the one ashamed ran of leaving Eli and Maki worried.

After that horrible scene Eli and Maki tried to follow her but some one stopped Eli from following Nico.

"Eli, you are the student council president and the organizer of this event you may not leave this court room until everyone is done, let Maki do the searching for her senpai, Nico" one of the teachers said then went to the 2nd-years

"*sighs* Maki?"

"Yes Eli?"

"C-can you do me a favor?"Eli hesitated for she wanted to find Nico on her own but despite her position right now she can't leave

"Yes, I know, find Nico, don't worry I will find her" after that Maki also replied Eli with a salute then left

"Hnguh I hope I was Maki right now" Eli said then returned to her work

✈ Out side the school ✈

"Nico..Nico!..NICO" Maki tried to call out for her,since Eli can't leave the court room because she is needed Maki just went out look for her.

✈ After several minutes ✈

Maki began to worry catching her breath for awhile she decided to sit down near the stairs outside the school.  
>Then the rain started people would hate this scene but not for this scene makes Maki feel more didn't notice that Nico is just beside startled Maki a bit seeing Nico maked her blush.<p>

"Nico I have been searching everywhere for you" Maki started the conversation since being too quiet makes it more intense.

"That's nice of you" Nico for the first time ever replied Maki bluntly

"Umm..right..so anyway, I didn't know you could punch that hard"

"Yeah..Akira squeezed it out of me..being self-control is something I couldn't handle much"

"But what about me? don't I also tease you always?"

"Y-you are different Maki..no one can be like you cause..you know y-your different" Nico replied Maki with a soft blush _or should I say that your different cause I love you _Nico corrected herself in her thoughts of course

"W-what do you mean different?"

"You know that, THAT different yo- guah whatever" Nico pouted

"That's the kind of Nico that I am looking for" Maki smiled

"Y-you d-don't smile like that" Nico suddenly blurted out

"hehe sorry :)"

"You know..this weather kind of seems nice...reminds me of a person from back then.."

"Who is it?"

"Heh you know her silly" Nico giggled

"Hmm? really now?"

"Yup she is also the same year as me.."

"O-oh i-is that so?" Nico may sound happy about it but for Maki her jealousy meter is going waaay high ⤴ it's almost gonna burst out of her.

Nico saw this reaction so she just decided to just leave that topic and talk about another one.

"So.."

_CRASH_

Nico gasped then without her realizing she is hugging Maki tightly. "Seriously?" Maki said in disbelief

"Sorry ahehe not really that good around with thunders" Nico smiled gently to remove that fear of hers but you know it didn't do her any good.

"Can we just go back inside?" Maki said worried that they might get sick

"Why? can't we stay for a little while?"

"Well you see, the rain is pouring hard and we need to get inside Eli has been worried about you"

"Oh..."

_long silence _

"Okay then if you say so.."

✈✈✈After that✈✈✈

Maki and Nico went back to meet up with the others because they have been out for awhile you may never know what they will do if they are gone for a long time especially Eli O.O .They have reached their destination but as soon they reached the center. Nico's classmates and other schoolmates began backing out. Nico sighed at this, she looked at Maki and gave her a look 'I didn't mean it'.Eli approached them and gave them a look 'Let's meet at the student council room'.They nod in response then went to the student council room.

At the student council room✈✈✈

_CLICK_

They went in the student council room. It brought silence first then Eli suddenly broke the silence

"What the he** do you think you are doing Nico?!"

"I didn't mean it my anger got the best of me" Nico tried to reason

"NO that's not an option do you know how many students got TRAUMATIZED?!"

"I-I didn't mean to"

"GRR! ahooo this is bad"

"What's bad?"

"You see that scene of yours that you made, may trigger a bad influence or should I say this will make our school look dangerous"

"Well I hope they will just forget about that"

"Don't get your hopes up just yet"

"Well I can agree with Eli" Maki butted in, since you know that she is still inside the student council room too.

"Aww is Maki-chan and Eli-chan ganging up on me?" Nico pouted

"N-NO it'S NOT THAT W-WE ARE REASONING AN IMPORTANT MATTER HERE..." Eli and Maki said in unison

"Ahehe are you sure?" Nico teased

Eli and Maki didn't respond but they are blushing furiously.

"Hmm? Are you guys sick or something? your faces are red..."

"Uhhhhh no-nothing just wondering how do you punch that hard..." Maki lied

"Yeah...I never saw you do that ever since 1st year until now.." Eli joined in the conversation too.

"Really now?"

"Yes" Eli said

"Uhh it's just that since my mom and my sisters are not around I need to defend myself"

'Well actually I can protect you myself' Maki thought

'I can be always by your side to protect you' Eli thought as well.

"So umm can we like go now? since we got nothing to do here?!" Nico broke the silence since Eli and Maki are in their train of thoughts...

"Oh umm right" Maki and Eli both again said in unison

Nico and Maki was about to leave when Eli called Nico

"Umm Nico can I have a word with you?"

Nico didn't answer immediately so instead she told Maki this.

"Hmm Maki you wait for me outside"

"Y-yeah sure"

* * *

><p>"What is it Eli?" Nico asked Eli a bit impatiently<p>

"If it's alright for you...can you..."

"If can I?"

"If you can come with me tomorrow, you know just hanging out together" Eli said while moving towards Nico and put her hand on Nico'[s shoulder and leaned in, near Nico's ears

"Just the two of us" then she released Nico then smiled at her

This leave nico speechless, her mouth gaped but she answered her with one word...

"Yes Eli I would love to" Nico smiled

'Yes she accepted it' Eli thought happily

"That's all, right?"

"Yeah that's all"

Nico was about to leave when Eli said something to her

"Thanks Nico"

"Yeah your welcome"

* * *

><p>Nico went out of the student council room and Maki is waiting outside.<p>

"So, what did you and Eli talked about?"

"Hmm? nothing special"

"Okay then if you say so"

They walk back to the court room but before they go in, Maki hold Nico's hand to stop her from getting in

"Hey Maki what gives" Nico tried to struggle

"I t-tried myself to ask you out, but Nico can you and me hang out?"

Nico was shocked at this her one of a kind enemy or frenemy is asking her to hang out with her

"W-when is it? and where?"

"Tomorrow at the amusement park"

"T-t-tomorrow? a-as in TOMORROW?!"

"Yeah tomorrow, what's the problem with it?"

"O-oh I am sorry Maki but I have someone to meet tomorrow and I can't go.."

"O-oh is that so?"

"I-I am so-"

"No it's okay, it's okay n-nice talking with you" Maki said in jealousy then left Nico speechless...alone

* * *

><p><strong>D24ZP: So..do you like it? is it short? please tell me type it okay never mind that it's been like awhile..maybe I don't know! **

**Nico: She's getting insane that's what**

**NO am not! *getting sword***

**Maki: yup she is getting insane..**

***putting back sword* you guys are mean I was just kidding, Okay time for the reviews *reading reviews***

**okay so Guest: Aww thanks that's really nice of you to say that :)**

**macytheotaku: Well you can say that Nico is for Maki :3 but you will never know...and thanks for the compliment**

**KidoTsubomi: hehe me too :3**

**PyoKuuPyon: hehe don't worry that chapter will come sooon *grinning mischievously***

**Also announcement:**

**I have a poll about the next story I will have to do...if you don't have any interest in voting it's fine I am just announcing it :D**

**Nico: I think people will ignore her**

**I can hear you *glares***

**Read and Review :D**


	15. A valentine disaster? Part 1

**D24ZP:**** Halo guys :D I know that your excited on valentines day chapter right? well here it is!**

**Maki: what are you talking about? and WHY IS NICO GOING TO ELI'S** **DATE INSTEAD OF MINE!**

**D24ZP: Don't worry Maki everything is as planned**

**Maki: What do you mean?!**

**D24ZP: *pats Maki's head* Don't worry your time will come**

**Maki: You know that I am older than you *glares***

**D24ZP: Uhh...erm :D**

**Nico and Eli: hey guys we're back**

**Maki**:** Nico where were you?**

**Nico: umm somewhere there ?:D**

**Maki: *glares at Eli* you stop taking Nico away from me!**

**Eli: Well not my problem also she is MINE**

**Maki: Grrr...**

**D24ZP: *whispers to Nico something***

**Nico: What?...WHy?!**

**Maki and Eli: *looks at Nico***

**Nico: ahehehe be right back :D *flees***

**Maki and Eli: where is she going**

**D24ZP: Nothing...I mean no where (she is at my lab...only tell this to you guys)**

**Maki: you know we can see it**

**D24ZP: *gulps***

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: A valentine disaster? [Part 1]<p>

_Sadness...jealousy...anger.._

These feelings swirling inside of Maki as she walked back home, feeling hurt,the rejection from Nico made her realize,that,she didn't belong to Nico after all.

"Nico-chan..."Maki kept repeating Nico's name over and over again in her thoughts.

Reaching her destination,Maki greeted her mom then went straight upstairs to her room. After she put her bag inside her room, she plopped onto her bed then stared at the ceiling.

'_Why does she have to reject me in the first place?_' Maki asked herself

Time has passed, this rejection thing is getting into her head,making her anxious about it.

_'Ugh what am I thinking? maybe Nico didn't love me after all...I will just call it a day,maybe it will be better tomorrow' _Maki tried to think that and forget about Nico.

After changing her clothes and Washing her face,Maki went to her bed then lied down on her bed then she hugged her pillow close to herself.

"Will everything be okay tomorrow?" She asked herself one last time then went to sleep.

**On the next day...**

The sun has risen, birds chirped happily as it gives worms to it's baby. The baby birds ate it happ- **(wait...what?,why am I talking about birds?)**

The rays of the sun hits the window,causing maki to squirm from the brightness that the sun gave. She tossed and turn as she tried to avoid the rays of the sun. But to no avail it didn't give any improvement. Maki gave up,instead she sat down on her bed,rubbed her eyes then she yawned while stretching.

She glanced at her clock seeing it's 5:00 AM in the morning.

_"Too early" _Maki mumbled to herself. Before going back to bed she looked at the calendar which gave her a surprise.

✖✖✖February 14,2014✖✖✖

Her eyes widened.'_Oh my gosh...I forgot to buy some chocolates or flowers for Nico-chan!' _Maki thought as she jumped out of bed. She took a bath,changed her clothes,ate breakfast and waved goodbye to her mother.

**5:30 AM**

Maki ran to the flower shop if it's open, but unfortunately it isn't. Maki panicked,she tried the sweets shop but to her despair it isn't open._'Ugh what am I gonna do now?' _Maki asked herself as she walked her way to school.

**6:00 AM**

Maki walked calmly,in the outside of course but in the inside she felt guilt that she forgot to buy something for valentines day for Nico. "_I mean come on, who in the world would forget to buy a gift for his loved one. Well apparently I am a girl that is the okay, now I am mentally talking to myself how wonderful"._

She looked up to see... feeling a bit far she walked slowly to school.

**6:15 AM**

She finally reached the entry of the school. She walked through her classroom,after that she sat down on her desk. putting her bag beside her. She then bumped her head forcefully on her desk, cause of frustration and anger. But she didn't know that she is sleeping already.

**6:45 AM**

Maki woke up from her looked around if anyone is here already and they are here looked outside the window to see a per- no a storm coming. _'But it wasn't that dark when I came here' _Now this make Maki wonder. How did it became this dark especially on valentines day?

**7:00 AM**

Students filled up the classroom. The discussion is starting, of course, Maki has to listen. _'Hmm I wonder what Nico is doing right now' _Maki thought to herself.

**[Time skip] 12:00 AM (lunch time)**

The bell got her lunch box then dashed for the exit of their classroom. You all know the reason...she wanted to meet up with Nico, of course.

_'Where is she?' _Maki asked herself as she waited for Nico's classroom.

_'I should ask Eli and Nozomi'_

Maki went to the student council room. _'Maybe they are here' _Maki then turned the knob of the door. It revealed two girls, both wearing green ribbons.

"Hello Eli and Nozomi-chan" Maki greeted them politely as she entered the room.

"Oh hello there Maki" Nozomi replied Maki with a gentle smile but Eli didn't even glanced at Maki, she just continued what she was doing. **(I have no experience in being in the student council...forgive me)**

"Neh Eli-chi that's no way to greet Maki like that, right?" Nozomi told Eli

"Sorry I was just busy that's all" Eli replied bluntly at Nozomi also giving a cold glare at Maki.

_'What's her problem?' _Maki thought to herself.

"Uhh have you seen Nico around?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that Nico is absent today"

"Do you know the reason?"

Nozomi put her index finger on the bottom of her lip while thinking.

"I think it's because of yesterday"

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah, yesterday if I am not mistaken that is"

"What happened exactly?"

"I bet you should ask Nico-chi instead don't you think? At her house of course" Nozomi replied Maki with a calm smile.

**3:00 PM**

Maki skipped practice. Thankfully the other members allowed her to skip practice. She walked to go to Nico's apartment._'If I remember correctly, Nico's apartment is around this building and...oh never mind I am here already'_

_**3:15 PM**_

Maki finally reached the door of Nico's apartment. Before opening it, she breathed deeply then she turned the knob.

"Nico-chan?"

No response.

"Nico-chan?" Maki called out Nico's name louder.

'_Hmm is she sleeping or something?'_

Maki tried to look for Nico's room. Along the way she could see a door who has a sign that says.

DO NOT DISTURB.

_'Seriously?'_

Maki opened the door to reveal a pale Nico holding a box of tissues. She is coughing and sneezing badly. Her room is messy as ever. You can see some crumpled up tissues around the bed, a hanged up picture frame that is not arranged, a broken flower vase, a broken picture frame that was supposed to be on top of a small table beside Nico and lastly the room stinks. Maki tried to ignore the smell cause she has other reasons why she is here.

"Umm Nico-chan?" Maki walked closer to Nico.

Nico blowed her nose first before responding Maki.

"H-hello" Nico smiled weakly.

"N-nico-chan, a-are you okay?"

*Sneezes* *Sniffs*

"Y-yeah I-I a-am p-perfectl-aaaachoooo"

Maki looked at Nico unconvinced.

"O-okay okay, look..." Nico looked down on the floor then stared at Maki's lavender eyes.

"...I-I am not okay" Nico averted her eyes away from Maki.

"When did this happen?"

"Around the time...you left me" Nico said as she looked down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"O-oh I am sorry Maki but I have someone to meet tomorrow and I can't go..."_

_"O-oh is that so?"_

_"I-I am so-"_

_"No it's okay, it's okay n-nice talking with you" Maki said in jealousy then left Nico speechless...alone_

_After the scenario, tears are forming through Nico's eyes._

_Before she knew it verge of tears are coming out of her eyes. She huffed and puffed from breathing deeply also because she is crying._

_**After school...**_

_It was time to go home, most of the people inside the school is gone. But one thing Nico has a problem with…__**the weather.**_

_The rain is pouring again._

"_Man can't the rain stop for once?" Nico grumbled as she tried to find her umbrella._

'_Sh** I almost forgot, my umbrella has been blown away, curse you rain!"_

_CRASH!_

"_Kyaa!" Nico hugged something hard that she accidentally bumped her head on it._

"_OUCH!, stupid pole!" Nico said as she rubbed her forehead gently. _

'_I can't believe this' Nico said to herself frustrated.  
>The rain is raining real hard now, strong current of winds striking the petite little girl without her umbrella, leaving her defenseless.<em>

'_Why is it raining so hard? Did I do something that the rain would hate me this much?'_

_Nico thought as she walked around to find a shelter, but to her dismay the rain is making Nico's surrounding fuzzy, making it for Nico hard to see anything._

* * *

><p><strong>D24ZP: I know, I know what took me so long to update. It is because of school! Blame them not me! They gave us a lot of projects, assignments, and I need to attend some festivals and stuff, also exams are this week. Wish me luck. But I will try to update though as soon as possible and I swear I won't sleep until I finish the last chapter (yes last chapter).<strong>

**Read and Review!**

**Nico: Don't read and review! DASH PUT ME INTO SOME SITUATION AS DANGEROUS AS THIS! WHY WOULD YOU REVIEW?**

**D24ZP: Maki?**

**Maki: On it. *drags nico into a room***

* * *

><p><strong>D24ZP: Almost forgot about dem reviews XDD<strong>

**Uhh ****Pyokuupyon: ****Sorry about my grammar's and shiz like that XD. Also you will know in the end guys of what pairing will win~.**

**Okay next stop ****KidoTsubomi22:**** As always I am also excited. *squeals LIKE CRAZY***

**Okay helo my friend ****Frost: ****Ah yes I put Nico some moves, cause she is always petite…(Nico: -_-) XD. Either way Nico is best in any ways she is OR maybe not XD.**

**Last but not the least ****Kurama16: ****Aww thank you, you don't know how much that means :D.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows thank you really, it really means much to me ^_^ ARIGATO!**


	16. A valentine disaster or surprise? Part 2

_**Chapter 15: A valentine (**__**disaster) surprise?! [Part 2]**_

"So then, how did you get home?" Maki asked.  
>"Uhh...well...uhh i-i-it's kinda embarrassing" Nico scratched the back of her neck then she smiled at maki sheepishly.<p>

"Just tell me! Or else I will leave!"

"Tch! Just listening to my flashback interests you huh?" Nico smiled somewhat wickedly at maki, she leans in to get more of maki's tsundere whimpers in a tsun-tsun way while she tightly close her eyes, like preparing for the upcoming impact. Nico was about to peck maki's cheek but her cough disturbed it. She clenched her fist tightly and put it in front of her mouth, coughing miserably.

When Maki heard it, she opened one eye for her to see what the hell had happened. Her eyes widened slightly, she then put her right hand behind Nico's back and rubbed it gently.

"Are you okay? Now that you know teasing leads y-you to karma!" Maki said but at the same time covering her worried side. Damn, now that she realized it, she-stuttered-loudly enough for Nico to hear.

Welp.

"*cough* Y-yeah I am fine*cough* by the way whats with the stuttering awhile ag-"

"Y-you didn't h-heard a-any s-s-s-stuttering!" _Fuck. WHY._

"Ahem. You were saying?" Nico said grinning and raising an eyebrow.

"Nevermind! Hmph!" Maki averted her eyes and head, away from Nico, at the same time she crossed her arms.

"Hahaha You know maki, even at the end, you lose in my teasing"

"No I don't!" Maki sighed.

"Mou! We are getting out of topic" Maki said. Somehow telling the truth.

"Eh, uhm, eh..." Nico made a face, cause she thought Maki would forget their main conversation.

"Now,will you please continue?" Maki said in a command.

Nico sighed. 'This would be embarrassing'.

"Let's just say that I got home because of karma" Nico said half-heartedly

"Because of karma or luck?" Maki questioned Nico.

"Karma,Luck? Pfft Whatever"

"Umm. Right"

* * *

><p>"I guess I should be going? It is getting pretty late after all" Maki said as she looks at her wrist watch.<p>

"Yeah" Nico said sadly. Time can be fast and cruel. 'Dammit' Nico thought.

"Be careful on your way home!" Nico smiled and wave good bye to Maki.

"Thanks" Maki said and went to the door, opening it and closing it afterwards.

*Bzzt Bzzt*

Nico's phone vibrated.

* * *

><p><span><strong>|Nico pov.|<strong>

I was suppose to go back to sleep, until my phone vibrated. I opened my phone, a message was sent to me, and the sender was Eli. What does she want now?

**To: **Nico Yazawa

**From: **Eli Ayase

[I was told by Nozomi that you were sick.

Hope you get well soon.

Too bad that our hang out will be delayed.]

Huh. Looks like Eli's right about that. I lay on my bed, putting my arm on top of my eyes, covering them. I think it was a bad idea to accept that hang out with will be left out if I go out with Eli after I get better... UGH! Why is life so hard!

I tossed my pillow up in the air, catching it, and repeating the process. After I did it the 5th time, I hugged the pillow thinking of a way to be together with Eli and Maki at the same time.

I can always go to Eli's first then go to Maki,but that would be too tiring! Plus I would be busted, when they found out I have been to their Hang out at the same day! I freaking know those two will have a war like no tomorrow. Even if I go switching at the same time the hang out will occur, it will be so much harder.

UGHHH...or maybe-

* * *

><p><span><strong>|Maki pov.|<strong>

*Ring ring*

My alarm clock rang. I opened my eyes slightly and grumbled. I am too sleepy, but I guess I should be going now. I sat on my bed and look at my clock. After looking at the time, I stood up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip desu~ [After taking a bath]<strong>

After taking a bath and putting my clothes on, I immediately went downstairs to eat breakfast. My mom greeted me and I greet her back. I then eat as fast as I could. I wave goodbye to my mom and went straight to school.

I was in front of my school, when Nico came by. "Ohayo, Maki-chan!" Nico said smiling widely as if she was not sick yesterday. "Why are you here?" I asked, thinking that she still may be sick.

"I asked my mom if I can go to school now, she said yes to me and now I am here, Nico~" she said doing her signature pose. "Are you sure you are not feeling bad or something?"

"Of course! Do not underestimate the strong and great Nico!~"

"Right. Since you are okay and I don't care about it, I am going now." I said walking away from Nico looking at the hallway. I was walking the way to my classroom but someone stopped me. I felt a hand gripping on my blazer. I turned and saw who stopped me. I widened my eyes, staying silent, waiting for an answer.

"Ano(umm)...Maki-chan" Nico started. My heart is beating faster, sweat began trickling down on my face, I looked at Nico blankly, as if I was not interested in what she was suppose to say.

"Even though it is not Valentines day anymore, would you want to go to an amusement park or something? Don't get the wrong idea though! I-I just want to repay you for visiting me" Nico huffed and crossed her arms.

_(Imma put initials like "M" and "N" to indicate who are the person who is taking, cause you might get pretty confuse about the argument coming up :3) _

**M: **"Is that so?"

**N:**"Yes! Nothing more!"

**M:**"Why now though? You are not thinking about skipping class now,are we?"

**N:**"What if I tell you we are going to?" Nico smirked.

**M:**"Then I will reject the offer"

**N:**"U-uwah! Already?! Hmmmph,you know Nico-nii is just joking ya know?"

**M:**"I can totally see that"

**N:**"Wh-what do you mean by that?!"

**M:**"It means it is obvious that you are joking!"

**N:**"I know that!"

**M:**"Then Why did you ask then!"

**N:**"I was just making sure!"

**M:**"Baka!"

**N:**"Shut up!"

**M:**"Never! Cause you know that you are a big idiot!"

**N:**"Mou! Stop joking around then!"

**M:**"I am not even trying to!"

"Hmph!" We both said aloud. I can feel stares from other students in the school. Looks like they were thinking we were arguing so early in the morning,I suppose.

No response. Looks like our usual argument will stop here. "See you later after school then" I said walking towards my classroom, giving my hand a wave that was moving back and forth, meaning I will be meeting her then.

**Normal pov.**

"Well...that ended well." Nico said going to her classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>[At the third years' classroom (Nico's section)]<strong>

_(Sorry for moving /pointofviews/ so quickly! I am sorry if you are getting confused about the povs.)_

**|Nico pov.|**

Ugh, you don't know about our arguments lately. I do admit though, we are getting pretty annoying and stupid about our argument everytime we do. Psh! Giving me these headaches are gonna give me wrinkles! *gasp* Nico-nii should stay cool and composed if I don't want any..."Wrinkles".

I reached my classroom after I thought of these things.I immediately went to my seat, which was the one near the window at the very back of the seats. I lazily went there, like I was a paralyzed or even an old hag. Once I did sat down, I was greeted with a smile, a smile which is full of care and mischievousness.

"What now Nozomi?" I stared, not at Nozomi or her monstrous boobs but at the window, which is full of clouds making me ease a little.

"Nothing much" She shrugged.

"Then why are you here for?"

"It isn't bad to check a friend and greet her,right?"

"Yeah,yeah Just tell me what you need so you can leave me alone"

"Ehe" Nozomi giggled.

I sighed. This girl is also my problem with my every day routine.

"Anyways, I am here to check up on you, that's all" Nozomi smiled.

What the he* 's all? Well I can't really blame Nozomi and all...

"Uhmm...Right uhh thank you for your concern? But right now, No thanks"

Nozomi just smiled then left without responding. "Weird" I told myself. I went back to sulking afterwards. I suddenly stopped sulking when I felt a drool coming out. _'Disgusting' _I wiped it off, and just in time,the teacher came in. I re-positioned myself and do what the teacher told us to do.

* * *

><p><span><strong>[After school?]<strong>

After everything is done, I pack up my things in my bag. I sighed in relief, knowing that school is done. Finally school's done! Dammit! I just hate school, believe me. I approached Eli as soon as I am done fixing my stuff.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Ready indeed!" Eli said happily.

"Ehe, Looks like everything's fine, I will be going then" Nozomi said walking towards the exit of our classroom.

"Where you going Nozomi?" Eli asked.

"I am going to Honoka's house"

"Why?"

"Well, Hanayo requested help from Honoka,Rin and me to cook the best rice ever!"

"Then what about Umi and Kotori?"

"I dunno" Nozomi said while smiling innocently.

"You might never know what they are up to" I said. _'Maybe they are dating or something'._

"Ara, ara Nico-chi, You might wanna keep that in your brain" Nozomi said winking at me. What does she mean? Wait, she doesn't mean I am right about the dating thing right? I just sighed and cling my arm to Eli, dragging her to the first year classroom.

**|Eli pov.|**

"W-where are we going?" I asked Nico. I kinda wonder, why are we heading to the first years' classroom and not for the exit. Don't tell me, we are going to meet that first year!

Looks like my day will get worse. I told my self that. I looked at Maki eye to eye while Nico is calling for her. Ugh! Can my day get any worse?!

I have to say, I shouldn't have ask myself that question, ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>[A few minutes ago...][Normal pov.]<strong>

Nico was calling Maki while Eli was standing beside Nico, speechless at the same time angry. When Maki heard her name, she looked up at Nico and stopped almost immediately. What the fuck? Was Eli and Maki's first impression. Nico didn't looked at their faces, instead she just dragged Maki out of her classroom, including Maki's bag of course, and went out of the classroom.

Along the way to the exit, Maki and Eli were having a staring contest while Nico was carrying all of their bags and having a hard time carrying them because of Eli and Maki's arm clinging to Nico's arm tightly.

'This will be harder than i thought' Nico thought.

* * *

><p><strong>[At the amusement park][Nico pov.]<strong>

My right twitched. You know why? Cause these two are glaring for each other for(a while) a long time now! I sighed, I thought we are going to have a smooth hang out...looks like it will be the opposite.

"Guys!" I shouted.

"Why are you here maki?" Eli eyed at Maki, ignoring me. Damn you guys.

"Same here, why are you here?" Maki glared even colder.

"Look, guys, I invited you both you guys to my date" I told them bluntly, seriously, these guys are a headache.

"Date?" They both asked.

I sighed. "It's just that I can't leave you guys, I can't even choose between you guys, that's why we are having...A THREESOME DATE~!" I happily exclaimed. But the two, aren't really happy. Damn...can you guys just make this day fun for once?! I only said that aloud in my head of course.

**[Normal pov.] **

Eli and Maki looked at Nico with a blank expression, and turned away from Nico. They huddled away from Nico and started talking.

"Okay Maki, let us just pretend that we are not enemies and try to make this the best belated Valentines day for Nico!" Eli said while doing a fist pump not too high.

"Fine then, but please don't be too close on my Nico okay?" Maki agreed slightly.

"What do you mean by your Nico?! Ugh! You know what?! I will just keep silent and pretend I didn't hear that"

"Fair enough"

Then they parted and looked at Nico with smiling faces. Fake smiles, obviously.

"Let's go, Nico(-chan)" They both said and dragged Nico to their favorite booths and enjoyed playing. Though there is one problem they can never solve.

"Hey! I am going with Nico on the love boat!" Maki shouted at Eli

"No! Since we are both in senior year, we must go first!" Eli shouted back at Maki, and the argument goes on.

"GUYS!" Nico finally said. Eli and Maki stopped arguing and looked at Nico.

"There is a threesome boat over there!" Nico pointed on the boat. "Now can we ride in peace?! Seriously!" Nico then stomped her way on to the boat. Eli and Maki followed with the same thing in mind. _'It's your fault"._

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh! Finally! Done :D Sorry if it took me 6 months to finish this T_T<strong>

**I am actually thinking of how to end this chapter. Plus, I got writers block...ahehe. I created almost 10 doc. to find the perfect ending...and this is what I got in the end ;w;**

**Good news, I got at least 2k words! :D**

**Bad news, I haven't updated my other story "Nightskydiver" Damn it!**

**Another great news, or not. At least I got no problem about the pairing NicoEli or NicoMaki right?**

**Haha. Please Read and review. Sorry if I got grammar errors. I was supposed to finish this last sunday (May 10) which was my birthday and I thought "Why not update?" But somebody took my LAPTOP! *glares***

**Sister: ehe, *peace sign***

**Pshh. Whatever at least I updated. Please look out for my update "Nightskydiverr" Which I hope I will get to it right now. :)**

**Reply to reviews:**

**Bleach010915: You're welcome. Thanks :D**

**Omoshiiroi: Thanks! and I hope so.**

**Kurama16: You're welcome. Here's an update :D**

**YagamiShura: Ahahaha, sry for not updating the whole time :'3**

**Jaz: Hahah nice to see someone reading my story again and again ;w; Hahah thanks, really I appreciated it.**

**Unknown: Haha glad you liked it :D**

**Thanks guys! :)**


End file.
